Among the Others - Bonusové kapitoly
by Nigredo-Alchemist
Summary: Bonusové kapitoly k původní fanfikci Among the Others. Některé jsou čistě jen pro zasmání a uvolnění, ale některé budou obsahovat doplňující informace k příběhu...Já na ně upozorním :D


**Tohle je...no...já ani nevím, jak mě to napadlo, ale určitě to bylo u nějakýho filmu! Snad Kráska a Zvíře? Já fakt nevím! No, užijte si to :D**

* * *

Vyčerpaně sebou plácla do dek a polštářů, kterých na její posteli nebylo nedostatek. Ráda se roztahovala na měkkém, jak často říkávala. Popadla jeden z nich, prošívaný růžovými a světle zelenými nitkami, tvořící květinové vzory, přitiskla si ho co nejpevněji na obličej a pro uvolnění frustrace do něj začala hystericky křičet. Tyhle způsoby léčby jí nikdy dvakrát nepomohly. Byla zvyklá deprese zajídat sladkým a čokoládou, ale to všechno bylo až v kuchyni. A ta je dole. A ona je zabarikádovaná ve své milované hvězdárně, v nejvyšším bodě celé pevnosti Skyhold. Jít celou tu cestu dolů, a pak zase nahoru, to jí připadalo nadmíru zbytečné, navíc trpěla ten den vysokou mírou lenosti, proto vzala na milost ten polštář. Důvod její únavy byl prostý. Josephine. Nebyl tomu ani týden, co se Athranriel plně zotavila ze zranění způsobených při střetu s Noční můrou v Úniku, ale díky nebezpečně se blížícímu plesu v Zimním paláci šla všechna její zranění stranou. Pro Orlais to byla událost roku, zúčastnila se jí ta nejvybranější šlechtická smetánka a Halamshiral byl díky tomu, jak říkali zprávy, prakticky obrácený vzhůru nohama. Inkvizice samotná, tedy především Aren, byl pozván jako osobní host velkovévody Gasparda de Chalons, hlavního rivala císařovny Celene, ale podle mnohých právoplatného vládce Orlais. Bylo by naivní nemyslet si, že účast Inkvizice byla čistě jen o politické korektnosti. Podle zvědů byl v ohrožení život samotné Celene a oni byli povinni případně zakročit.

I tak bylo pro Riu velikou neznámou, proč byla tolik vyžadována její účast. Byla elf, tedy jako taková, brána bohatými šlechtici jako podřadná lúza. Nikdo z účastněných na ní nenechá nit suchou, proto nechápala, proč byla podrobována tomu příšernému, bolestnému a neuvěřitelně otravnému obřadu šití šatů. Snažila se sice ukrýt, ale Josephina navedla dokonce Blackwalla a Iron Bulla, aby ji přivedli, třeba i svázanou v pytli! K tomu naštěstí nedošlo, ale i tak si připadala na quanarijcovo rameni velmi zahanbeně, když ji jako kořist nesl trůním sálem. V tu chvíli byla nucena na Varrica a jeho poznámky zdvořile zdvihnout prostředníček.

Nebylo to tak, že by se jí šaty nelíbily, ale ten příšerný korzet! Nutný doplněk orleisiánské módy, jak by řekla Josephine. Ne, moment, ona to řekla! A dokonce několikrát! Elfka si v tom připadala jako v pomalu se utahujícím svěráku. Jednou tam omylem zapomněla ruku a pamatovala si, že to nebylo nic příjemného, ale výměnou za tohle by to radostně podstoupila znovu. Základem šatů byla velmi jemná světle béžová látka, o které zaslechla, že jí Josephine říká žoržet. Byla velmi bohatě zdobená rudými vzory květů červené třešně, která se vyskytovala v lesích Svobodných Marek, kde vyrůstala. Stále si pamatovala tu typickou vůni. Jemnou, zároveň ovšem velmi uklidňující. Šaty byly obepnuté až do poloviny stehen, odkud pak látka splývala volně do áčka. Za absenci hlubokého nadechnutí tu zpropadenou diplomatku proklínala, neb věděla, že to musela mít na svědomí buď ona, nebo Leliana.

A proto teď ležela na posteli, zírala do stropu a pociťovala, že nepříjemný pocit v žaludku vteřinu od vteřiny sílí a roste. Když byla mladší, často se jí v takových případech stávalo, že se probudila a okolí do pěti metrů bylo pokryto jinovatkou, či se na jasné obloze objevovaly blesky a lesní hlodavci se stahovali k jejich táboru a čuchali u jejího stanu. Teď už naštěstí takové výbuchy magie nemívala, ale to neznamenalo, že nedostávala chuť něco zmrazit nebo vyhodit do povětří. Pochybovala však, že by jí místní poděkovali. Moc dobře si pamatovali co se stalo, když se pokusila ještě v Útočišti naučit oheň poslušnosti. Omylem podpálila oltářní čepec jedné ze sester. K plápolajícímu živlu zkrátka měla vazby naprosto nulové.

Líně pootočila hlavu a s úděsem zjistila, že je již téměř tma. Kvůli své módní melancholii pravděpodobně prošvihla večeři! A to na dnešek kuchař sliboval pečené hovězí a jablečný koláč! Její život se definitivně řítil do záhuby. Takovéhle bědování by jí vydrželo mnohem déle, kdyby si nevšimla maličkých bílých teček, mihotajících se za oknem. Sněhové vločky. V takových časech většinou vyběhli z Arenem z _aravelu_ a chytali je na jazyk. Tedy, když ještě žili v klanu. Pokud to bylo možné, udělal jim horkou čokoládu, ale tu mívali především jen na svátky. Byla ve Svobodných Markách velmi vzácná, ale tady? Ještě když je zásobují Orlais a Antiva? Byl to skoro denní chleba!

"A to vlastně není špatný nápad…" zapřemýšlela nahlas a začala se dopracovávat do spodního patra ke dveřím. Třeba bude mít štěstí a zkonfiskuje ještě kousek ze zbytku toho koláče.

Už byla skoro u cíle, když klika zavrzala a dveře se pootevřely. Jako první vykoukl tác s vytouženými pochutinami, následovaný hlavou jejího milovaného tevinterského mága.

"Je tu přítomen nějaký neuvěřitelně hladový dálský elf, pěkně prosím?" Zašvitořil tím nejfalešnějším sladkým hlasem. "Ve své vlastní pošetilosti se totiž nechal připravit o večeři. A že byla delikátní!"

"Doriane!" Vykřikla s větší euforií, než si uvědomovala a rozčíleně zadupala, když mág pozvedl tác nad hlavu. Neřád využil jejího malého vzrůstu a využil to proti ní! Taková sprostota! "Doriane prosím! Neupírej mi sladké! To se nedělá!" Obkroužila kolem něj kolečko na cestě za slastnou spásou, až se nad ní mág slitoval a podal jí jeden z ukořistěných dortíků.

"Ta sacharóza bude jednou tvojí zhoubou," podotkl a svalil se i s tácem na sedačku před pohyblivou soustavou planet. "Pověz, má rozmilá, je nějaký konkrétní důvod tvé absence na té úžasné _žranici_? A propo, tvůj bratr se vsadil z Bullem o to, kdo sní více antivanských knedlíků. Už ho prý dneska nemáš čekat."

Kousek dortu jí zaskočil v krku, jak se začala smát. Tohle nebylo nic nového, ještě v Útočišti uspořádali soutěž v jedení smažených housenek, poté souboj v pití trpasličí pálenky a nakonec páku. Quanarijskou páku. Zahrnuje to klasické měření sil paží, ale zároveň pití černého točeného piva. Tohle tenkrát vyhrál Aren, Bull černé nerad. Vzala si z tácu hrnek s čokoládou a přitulila se Dorianovi na rameno. Stále měl tázavě zvednuté obočí nad předchozí otázkou a ona byla nucena kapitulovat.

"Jde o to," začala mezi srkáním chutného nápoje, "…já… Ne, je to hloupý. Moc nad tím přemýšlím." Tevinterský mág zvedl obočí ještě víš, že už myslela, že dál to ani nejde. Vzdechla. "Jde o ten ples v Zimním paláci."

"To je kvůli těm šatům?" Dorian nechápavě zakroutil hlavou. "Já vím, ta rudá. Naléhal jsem na Josephine, ať zvolí raději tyrkys, nebo safír, ale nedala si říct!"

"Ne! Ne, to nejsou-" snažila se zmírnit, zbytečně, mágovo pobouření.

"Alespoň jsem jí rozmluvil ten šílený nápad s kosticovou kostrou pod sukni, nevešla by ses ani do dveří Hlavního sálu! Ovšem ty karmínové květy červené třešně! To byl můj nápad, mimochodem. Zajímalo by mě, jestli-"

"Neumím tančit!" Vyhrkla tam rychle, že si musela ihned přitisknout dlaň na pusu. Tohle nebyla jedna z věcí, kterou by se chlubila.

Jen pro informaci, Dálové umějí tančit. Výborně, aby bylo jasno. To, že dobrovolně žijí jako zcestovatělí nomádi neznamená, že žijí necivilizovaně. Ve skutečnosti je pro ně tanec jedna z nejoblíbenějších částí jejich nerůznějších slavností a svou přirozenou lehkostí se rovnají kdejakému samozvanému mistrovi tanečníkovi. Jen Rie tyhle lekce nějak ušly, když permanentně utíkala do lesa dělat lotroviny, než aby se naučila alespoň nějaký ten valčík. Aren byl na tom líp, ten to potřeboval k oslnění tamějších dam, ale Riu nikdo nenapadlo, že by kdy mohla potřebovat. Až dneska.

"Josephine tráví posledních několik dní prohrabáváním papírů a vybíráním mi toho nejlepšího partnera, jenže pokaždý, když jsem se to jen pokusila naznačit, vypštila mě pryč!" Zoufale složila ruce do klína a sklonila hlavu. "Prý se ode mě, jakožto od Inkvizitorovo sestry, bude očekávat plná účast ve společnosti. A já se děsím toho, že budu muset celý večer odmítat potencionální tanečníky, abych neuřízla Arenovi ostudu! Jediné, co mě uklidňuje je to, že si mě jako elfa pošlou tak maximálně pro něco k pití," hořce se zasmála a schovala tvář do dlaní. "To bude katastrofa."

"Nesmysl!" Dorian ji donutil zvednout bradu a odhrnul jí z obličeje několik neposedných pramenů světlých vlasů.

"Co přesně?" Otázala se. "To s tím pitím?"

"Jednak," pravil a začal kvapně vyklízet prostor uprostřed dolního patra hvězdárny, kde byli usazení. "A jednak ty nikoho neodmítneš!" Vítězně odtáhl poslední stoh knih a spokojeně se rozhlédl po prostoru. "Nebudeš totiž muset!"

Opatrně položila hrníček, obávající se o přítelovo zdraví nervózně zatěkala zorničkami. "Nebudu?"

Jako šarmantní gentleman se galantně uklonil s nataženou paží. "Smím prosit, má paní?"

Mít něco v krku, zaskočilo by jí to. "Ty mě chceš naučit tančit?" Váhavě přijala nabízenou dlaň, ale Dorian ji k sobě ihned pevně přitiskl, až vyjekla. "A-ale co hudba?"

"Hudba není potřeba, stačí ti ta, co máš tady," zaťukal jí na čelo. "A teď mlč a poslouchej, musíš se velmi soustředit."

Jednu jí dal kolem pasu, druhou zapletl s prsty té její a upažil. "Teď mi dej pravou ruku na rameno." Poslechla. "Moc dobře. Budu vždy napočítávat do tří taktů. Na _raz_ půjdeš dozadu, já proti tobě, budu tě vést. Na _dva tři_ přešlápneme na špičky a na další _raz_ jdeme dál, do strany. Rozumíš?"

"Víceméně," šeptla vyděšeně.

Dorian přikývl. "To bude muset stačit. A teď pozor, začneme. A raz a dva. A _raz dva tři,_ " obtočil s elfkou v těsné vzdálenosti první kolečko. Stoupla mu na špičku.

"Auč!"

"A jejda… Promiň!"

"Ne ne, nic se neději, tohle rozhodně nebylo poprvé," uklidnil ji s malou kousavostí. "Pokračujeme. Á! _Raz dva tři. Raz dva tři. Raz dva tři. Raz dva tři…_ "

Po pár nevinných šlápnutích a jednoho velmi komického drcnutí do čela, po kterém si museli dát na pět minut pauzu kvůli následnému záchvatu smíchu, Athanriel konečně začala sama vnímat rytmus. Dorian již mlčel a takty neodpočítával. Možná že tančit neuměla, ale měla tu lehkost a vznešenost v krvi. Ještě pár takových lekcí a byl si jistý, že bude ozdobou zářícího večera. Miloval tyhle jejich společné chvíle. Nemusel si před ní na nic hrát, Ria věděla moc dobře, k jakému pohlaví tíhne a neodsuzovala ho, ba co víc, stal se jejím nejlepším přítelem a to vzhledem k jejich rasám a národnostem byl skoro dramatický námět pro divadelní scénu.

Ria tomu nemohla uvěřit. Ona tančila! Doopravdy tančila! Kdyby jí teď viděl otec nebo archivářka Deshanna, nejspíš by popadli Doriana do obětí a samou radostí by z něj vymačkali veškerý odpor, neb on uspěl tam, kde oni tak dlouho selhávali.

"Proč sis o tom nepromluvila s Arenem?" Přerušil její tok myšlenek mág se zvědavostí. "Co vím, tak on tančit umí, mohla jsi mu říct."

Nervózně polkla, neboť ne tohle neměla vhodný argument. "Aren má dost svých starostí, než aby ještě k tomu všemu učil tančit. Navíc…" Jej, tohle přece vytahovat nechtěla! Pusa jedna zatracená, nevymáchaná!

"Navíc?" A zatracený vyzvědačský tevinterský vtipálkovský mág!

Během otočky si povzdychla. "Od Adamantu…změnil se. Myslím změnil postoj…vůči mně. Jedná se mnou jako s porcelánovou panenkou, jako bych se měla každou chvíli rozpadnout na tisíc maličkých kousků. Před každou výpravou se s ním musím nejdřív dohadovat, než mi dovolí jet. Je to náročný."

Dorian chvíli mlčel, přemýšlel nad tím, co mu řekla. "Nemůžeš ho vinit, víš? Tenkrát jsme tě tam málem ztratili. Vyskočila jsi z portálu jen setinu vteřiny před tím, než se zavřel, celá od krve, polámaná jsi se nám zhroutila k nohám… Měla jsi ho tam tehdy slyšet. Arena. Tak zoufalý křik v životě neslyšel a doufám, že už nikdy neuslyším." Když viděl, jak její tvář zahanbeně zvadla, povzbudivě ji ťukl do nosu. "Dala jsi nám pár perných hodin, _Štístko_ ," zanotoval přezdívku, kterou jí dal po poražení Varrica v kartách.

"Ty mi teď taky dáváš pár perných hodin," odvětila na obranu. "To má být satisfakce?"

Mág dychtivě přikývl. "Rozhodně. A vzhledem k tomu, že bál je až za několik týdnů, nebude těch hodin jen pár. Být tebou, víc tu uklidím. Budeme potřebovat místo. A sežeň si někde lepší boty."

… _Zabít je málo…_


End file.
